Tamed
Tamed is the fourth episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. Episode We see a spaceship in the middle of space. Inside the ship is an armored alien the size of Humongosaur sitting on a throne. A few minions are standing near him. (Alien): Our ship is running out of power, we need a new power source. Locate one! A few of the minions hopped onto a computer and started looking. They found something. (Minion): Sir, we found something. (Alien): Excellent, I, Orcelot Rex, will capture this new power source for the sake of my ship! MEANWHILE... Noah and Kierra are playing batminton and Ship is sitting and watching. Kierra is winning. (Kierra): I'm so much better than you at this! (Noah): Oh yeah? Noah transformed into 10S and scored and immediately caught up. He struck the last point and won. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Who's better now? (Kierra):...Cheater. Suddenly, a mini spacepod landed by them. (Ship): Ship? One of the minions walked out. He grabbed Ship, stuffed him in a container, and ran back into the pod and flew off. (Kierra): Hey! He took Ship! (Noah): And we can't follow them if we don't have Ship. (Kierra): Yeah we can. Look at your wrist. (Noah): But I'm laaaazy kfine Noah transformed. (Noah): Bullet! Kierra pressed her Plumber's Badge. Her Plumber's suit automatically got put on her. She grabbed Noah and they flew after the pod. The pod shot lasers back at them. They dodged. The pod arrived at the ship and went in. Noah and Kierra saw the ship. (Noah and Kierra): Holy ship! Noah and Kierra flew inside. Noah detransformed. They were immediately surrounded by guards. (Kierra): At least we got a warm welcome... (Noah): And I'm gonna return the favor. Noah transformed. (Noah): Bigfoot! Noah started punching some guards. Kierra levitated some and threw them at each other. Noah threw one to Kierra who threw one at the one Noah threw. Noah then did his "Bigfoot Bang" and knocked all the guards down. (Noah): That's how awesome I am. (Kierra): WE are. (Noah): Whatever. Noah detransformed. They walked around. They found the Minion that abducted Ship. Kierra levitated him. (Kierra): Where's Ship!? (Minion): Ha! You're too late! He's being used as a power source by our boss! (Noah): Power source!? Noah and Kierra started running. They went to the main room where they saw Orcelot Rex holding Ship. (Rex): Ah, hello. Is this yours? Too bad, it's mine now. (Ship): Ship! (Noah): Don't worry Ship, we'll help you! Noah transformed. (Noah): TOM! Woah, this is a new one. Wonder what he does... Rex kicked Noah into a wall. Kierra jumped up and tried to kick Rex, but he flicked her away. (Kierra): Noah, do something! (Noah): I don't know what to do though! I've never used this alien! The latch on his forehead opened. A small blaster popped out and shot an energy missile at Rex. (Noah): Nevermind. Noah shot some lasers at Rex. They weren't doing much. Rex was about to hit Noah, but Kierra kicked him in the neck. (Rex): Foolish girl! Rex hit Kierra and knocked her down. He grabbed Ship and placed him in the Power Source Compartment. (Noah): Let him go! Rex pressed a button. A trap door opened and Noah and Kierra fell in. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): Now what? (Noah): We get back up. If this guy thinks a trap door can stop us, he's crazy. Noah transformed into Ghostfreak. He and Kierra flew up. Noah phased through the door and pressed the button, letting Kierra up. Noah detransformed. (Rex): Impressive. But I won't let you have my power source! (Kierra): That's our pet! (Noah): And we won't give up without a fight. Noah transformed into Cannonbolt. He rolled up into a ball and charged at Rex. Rex kicked him into Kierra, but Kierra dodged. Noah came around again as... (Noah): Ultimate Cannonbolt! Noah rammed into Rex and tripped him. Rex grabbed Noah and started dribbling him. He threw him down the bride. Noah got up. (Noah): That's it...time to go all out.... Noah transformed. (Noah): Super Cannonbolt! Noah rammed into Rex's face. He rolled around him and tripped him. Kierra lifted him up and threw him down. Noah slammed down on Rex. Rex kicked him off. Noah shot balls at Rex and knocked him down. Kierra put energy cuffs on Rex. LATER... Rex is being arrested by Plumbers. Noah (Who is back to normal) and Kierra are with Ship. (Kierra): So how'd it feel being a power source? (Ship): Ship ship ship ship. (Noah): Sounds neat. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship Aliens *10S *Bullet *Bigfoot *TOM (First Appearance) *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Super Cannonbolt (First Appearance) Villains *Orcelot Rex *Rex's Minions Trivia *Coincidentally, TOM debuted on this episode which premiered on a Toonami day. *FIND BLOODY GIR Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes